


Asymmetry

by Evelynn_Rose



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Baggage, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pain, Romantic Soulmates, Strained Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evelynn_Rose/pseuds/Evelynn_Rose
Summary: Kuai thought if he avoided girl, treated her unfairly, heart would agree with head, protocol. He knew this was untrue, and he was far from a liar...(Followup to Frozen Butterfly, altered its ending.)





	Asymmetry

**Author's Note:**

> One more of these to come. Not long now, till MK11...

"Could I have a minute?"

Kuai nodded, leaving Goddess to ponder what on  _Earthrealm_  had gone wrong...

* * *

Kara put hands on dresser,  _shakes_  running up arms, reaching torso, back, legs, her body shook, eyes obscured by _saline_ , world around her  _slipping_ , merging, mind  _unwilling_  to cooperate. Breathing became  _hard_ , heart solid  _stone_ , weighty, winding, lungs _burning_  as woman tried to convince herself Kuai  _hadn't_  cast aside her truth. He knew her long enough to  _understand_  her reaction would always be to _cease_  talking, find a _quiet_  spot, plop herself down in heap and _sob_  until it hurt  _too_  much to so much as  _flinch_.

He threw her down like  _yoyo_. Having _no_  time to brace, Kara thudded, floor sudden _smack_  against face, carpet burn tearing _delicate_  skin, threads poking  _eyeballs_ , numb. He froze  _everything_  inside her, feelings shrivelling up like  _prunes_ , without  _lifting_  a finger.

She was  _his_  age, not pouting, throwing tantrum child,  _his_  acolyte,  _his_  general,  _his_  ally, his _friend,_  his foundation when own _melted_  under intense, harsh glares he received after  _attacking_  Emperor Kotal Kahn.

He did so to protect Cassie, her team,  _as well as_  Kara. She'd gotten herself into mess he'd  _warned_  her against, soft features turning  _hard_ , facing other way, folding arms  _confirming_  his fears.

She told him he was being _belligerent_ , he should have more _faith_. All there  _deserved_  it.

He decided to give praise to  _them_ , providing it to  _former_  love deemed _misguided_ , given their  _past_.

_Again,_  Kara  _admonished_  her leader, hazelnut  _swirling_  through eyes ceasing _, this_  time calling him 'farcical,' that they had slept together a grand total of  _twice_ , before he  _fled_ , timorous, baffling both her  _and_  her parents.

They were the  _only_  ones who knew something lay there, beneath _imposing_  exterior, beneath  _decades_  of pain, sheets of  _ice_. Kara's purple  _shimmer_  finding its way in-between, her  _luminosity_  gave credence to a man who clung to  _life,_  no matter how badly rope _tore_  at his hands.

_Why,_  then, was he behaving in way akin to  _sociopath_ , only with her? He went from  _zero_  to _one hundred_  in two seconds flat, casting aside _single_  soul to see him as anything _other_  than the 'second Sub-Zero.'

Not the _real_  one.

_Never_  the real one.

Light bulbs  _blew_  in Kara's head...

* * *

_Is it because Kuai feels he won't ever be his brother's equal? He compares himself to a dead man?_

Mind berated her,  _logic_  shoving acidity, fighting off  _acerbic_  statement, replacing  _it_  with concern.

_That's unfair._   _He wasn't always what he is now..._

Kuai had his _entire_  life with his _brother._  He protected, covered  _innocent_  eyes from the terrors his  _Father_  inflicted. Their pregnant Mother  _placated_  leader, defusing  _bomb_ , until wrath  _exploded_ , man  _attacking_  her, husband  _vanishing_  in the blink of _tear_  stained lash eye. She _lost_  their daughter, a _sister_ , tiny little _hands_  and  _feet_ , Mother dying _slowly_ , agonisingly  _slowly_  after that.

Their Father fled,  _ashamed_ , shamed, stooping to such brutality  _evil_ , most _direct_  sense of the word.

* * *

_Why would he have told me any of that, if he lacked trust in me?_

Pathetically wiping eyes with sleeve, nose decided to leave trail of  _slime._  She wiped _that_  on her cardigan.

_I..._ she forced herself off dresser, feet to dorm door. Determined not to  _slump_  against it, Kara stood in _salute_  pose, back ramrod straight, shoulders back.

_I want, need to speak with you. I promise I won't lose it. It is you that's making me upset, however, I should have considered that you, too are suffering. I'm so sorry..._

Coughing, Kara muttered 'fuck' under breath,  _hoping_  Kuai listened, _praying_  he would reply, even if it was from _opposite_  end of the temple.

* * *

When the knocking came, Kara _jumped_ , anxious, tugging at collar, worry  _coursing_  through veins.

She  _respected_  him...it was _significantly_  more.

She kept this  _inside_ , logic utilised.

The  _cost_  didn't matter.

* * *

Kara  _wished_  to hug man, urge  _overwhelming_ , encompassing whole being.

Refraining, she offered  _hand_ , Kuai taking it, pulling himself inside. Shaking head, clear _apology_ , man's arms opened, shock convulsing Goddess'  _throat_ , looking _at_  him tough, frozen _lake_  eyes melting entirety, her own shifting mauve, full of  _questions_ , aching to spring free from throat, sprint off tongue, through  _parched_  lips, into  _love's_  ear.

She went _stiff_  when he held her, afraid to show _tenderness_. He left, he  _consistently_  left,  _wrecking_  mind, _wracking_  soul.

* * *

_"I can't."_

Kuai hummed.

"I like _this._  I'll end up liking it  _too_  much, if I  _let_  myself hold you. You'll  _walk_ , and I'll end up feeling barren,  _worthless_."

Beard, far from coarse swept across her forehead, chin placed atop it.

" _If_  I walk, its my own cowardice _wishing_  it. You have helped that immensely,  _Kara_. My burdens shouldn't  _become_  yours, the weight of them  _is_  too heavy for me to bear  _alone_ , though I  _must._ "

"You don't  _have_  too." Kara implored, resisting stubborn eye roll, equalling man's  _adamant_  nature. "My energy chamber? Its excellent for letting  _loose_. You're free to use it,  _any time_. I am not  _asking_ for affection, or 'happy ending,' all that  _shit_. I only ask that we talk,  _without_  pretence, without needing to  _hide_  things. I won't tell a soul, I swear on _Goddess_  vows..."

* * *

Woman wasn't sure  _where_  their liaison had gone awry. The  _first_  time they slept together, it was charming,  _awkward_ , seconds  _savoured_ , hearts thudding in _tandem_ , Kara laughing as melting ice  _fell_ onto her, her pillows, _former_  making her shiver, finding contrast to heated skin strangely  _increased_  eroticism.

* * *

The _second_  time was terrible, woman  _stopping_ , backing off.  _Different_  man stood before her, desperate, obvious he did not want  _any_  part of this, Goddess unsure why he even  _bothered_  turning up, trekking to  _her_  room, midst of  _Winter,_  trudging through  _snow_ , only to act  _peculiarly_ , heart  _clearly_  not in this. Fingers  _chilled_  her to bone,  _thoughtless_  path, dull,  _cloudy_  blues shaking her to the core.

Kara _knew_  the _right_ head wasn't _either._

* * *

Still, to see someone  _selfless_  as him seemingly forget  _principles_ , fling himself like  _harlot_  made woman feel _ill_ , dizzy, nightmare she'd soon _wake_  from.

He left soon  _after,_  feet carrying him to destination  _unknown_ , leaving _love_  unrequited, _woman_  with pangs of  _distress_  in chest,  _longing_  in mind and body.

Crawling into bed, Kara was  _numb_ , evening's chill having  _nothing_  to do  _with_  it...

* * *

She woke to him  _weeping_ , sound  _alien_. Half asleep, Kara slunk off bed, crawling towards him,  _helping_  him up, cradling him like  _baby_ , lying beside him, Goddess surrounded him in telepathic  _bubble_ , her barrier against the  _world._

_Little_  could harm her leader  _here_ , other than  _himself..._

* * *

_Beard scraping palm, Kara trembled, lip quiver giving her away. She felt muscles twitch, Kuai wanted to smile, stone mask chipping, Kara chipper, leader allowing it. Gods, she would not take advantage of this. Wherever her hand ventured, digits itching to explore, it would directed by him._

_Scheming mind damned to Netherrealm, Kara marvelled how great it felt, letting herself be guided, learning with him, learn with the man she cared for, that knowledge gnawing away, incessantly at gut._

_She'd keep that quiet, issue delicate._

_If Kuai wished to bring it up, he would, decisive in each, every possible way..._

* * *

_Tracing form, skin's naturally warm temperature went partially masked with drips, frigid blast pruning pads. Black hairs peppered chest, arms, 'happy trail' from navel, immaturity wishing to shine through, dulled as her robe fastenings were untied, hands on her stomach, pushing fabric over her shoulders._

_Cool hands moulded, goosebumps taking woman, gazing into purest sapphires, own irises lit up brilliant fuchsia, slim, cool chain necklace wound around fingers, Amethyst hitting sternum, Kara whispering if Kuai broke it, it didn't matter if he were Emperor of every known realm, she would let him know she was unhappy._

_For him? She'd go easier, throw in flattery, hedonist taking over for control, heart and brain on same page, reading man like extraordinary novel, hands working worn spine tenderly, nursing bruises, easing obvious strain, leader giving as good as he got, quiet, meek, not yet found herself Goddess closing eyes, cheeks hollowed, wanting cryomancer to hurtle off mountain before her._

_Honed command wouldn't allow that, mind wishing to disagree, firmly affixed on woman who took all burden, all weight, damage he unintentionally inflicted physically, mentally swept aside._

* * *

_Woman, who refused to give up, withdraw support, remain at his side, when his confidence waned, he shouted at her, throwing hands up, bellowing, brows low, mouth lower, ordering her to leave chamber._

_Kara did, though left to room, keeping quiet as to her whereabouts._

* * *

_They were not tethered, he could not pinpoint location, merely follow trail of energy, similar to umbilical cord._

_It would lead him near her, Kara knew, but found she was unable to care much, haze of tears waterfall, strength edacious, empty insides, mind devoid of thoughts._

* * *

_When they crashed, they shattered each other's preconceptions, Kuai no longer feeling as if he were 'pulling rank,' Kara no longer feeling as if he were. She wrestled leadership, occasionally giving handing him it, body plate, eyes mischievous. It became game, baited breath, everything held, fists balled, knuckles white, Goddess breaking nails, gripping sinew, mattress, drawing blood, nips ignored, Kuai giving, returning, biting exposed neck, earlobe, Kara getting dizzy, shaking, heart racing, achingly sweet._

_Calling his name, prayer flowing freely, hearing her name coming from such unyielding character, woman blushed, flushed cheek to chest, kissing him with gusto._

_She, wholeheartedly bloomed, petals radiant heliotrope, tenderness shaping dazzling flower, care taken with each, every part..._

* * *

" _Divine Chamber_. I took it for granted before, took my  _Mom's_  abilities for granted. Giving  _me_  them? Blew me  _away_. I am her  _only_  child though, so guess I  _didn't_  have much of a  _choice..._ "

Rubbing back of her head, Kara tilted head, pulling away.

"You are  _welcome_  to come _with_  me.  _No pressure._ "

Goddess held up hands, finding door knob behind her. She was unaware man _shadowed_  her, arm weaving around her _waist._

"I am  _undeserving_  of your kindness. You gave me warmth,  _hearth_  when soul froze, you  _restored_  me, gave me belief,  _spurred_  confidence. And what did  _I_  do?" Man frowned,  _shame_  hollowing sallow cheeks. "I use  _position_  against you, dangled  _promises_  I  _knew_  I wouldn't be able to _keep_ , played with _heart_ , brutish child with _toy_. I damaged such transparent, refined, _halcyon_  soul  _without_  mercy,  _barrage_  unyielding. You worked yourself free,  _every_  time,  _remained_  beautiful whilst _I_  grow old,  _wrinkled_ , caustic. Your regards are  _beyond_  thoughtful. I do not deserve  _them_."

"I wouldn't give my  _entirety_  if I thought you were  _terrible_." Keeping back to him, Kara  _snorted_. " _I love you_. I won't,  _can't_  hold it against you if you  _don't_  feel the same. I  _won't_  apologise, or worm my way  _into_  your head, bed. I will  _listen_ , observe, give advice  _only_  when you  _want_  it. All I ask is we talk,  _please_ , even if it  _will_  cause upset. We  _both_  know what that does to the mind,  _body_  too. No _labels_ , no  _pressure_."

Kuai's  _honest_  smile  _softened_  Goddess' features.

"I will  _refrain_  pressure to throw 'leader'  _label..._ "

"When I've done something _bad?_ "  _Teasing_ , coy leapt from balcony  _decades_  ago, hazels twinkled. " _No._  Call me out, don't give me _preferential_  treatment."

_Chiselled_  features shot  _butterflies_  right into Kara's stomach, darkness  _partially_  hiding simper.

"You  _want_  to be punished?"

"In a way,  _yes_." Smooth tone employed, Kara straightened up, affixing  _ruffled_  robe fabric. "If I  _may_ , time,  _moment_  permitting, _of course_ , our stars  _align_ , I believe I am  _able_  to assist in  _exonerating_ myself."

"Persuading  _me_  is impossible."

"Wouldn't say _impossible_. However, as a  _leader,_  it  _ought_  to be, at _least_  difficult. It _is_. Admirable. I  _admire_  your traits, it was your  _tenacity_  that kept you fighting when your soul was _forcibly_  taken. I didn't do anything other than  _regain_  your soul gem, fused it with your body. I  _hoped_  I did the  _right_  thing."

"You gave me my _life_  back. Two decades,  _stolen_. You gave me  _new_  memories, _continue_  too. Never say your contributions are _less_  than resplendent.  _Kara..._ " he sighed, blowing her fringe, "do I  _allow_ myself euphoria after too  _many_  years in  _darkness?_  Without light, _truth_  grows dim, feelings  _weary_ , mind strained. You are my  _light_ , banishing pitch.  _Sadness_  lingers, it always _will_."

"That's  _normal, Kuai..._ "

* * *

She'd used his name a  _thousand_  times, but _saying_  it, mouth forming letters felt _cheeky_ , audacious, _usual_  moniker ' _Grand-Master_ ' going at  _some_  point during their interactions.

* * *

"If you  _wish_  to be alone, please,  _tell me_. I don't  _want_  to push you away."

" _I_  did the pushing. You  _tried_  to push _back,_  I wouldn't  _let_  you."

Kara laughed out loud.

" _Shoved._  I  _know_  I  _moved_  you, a _few_  times, at  _least._ "

Looking at bedside clock, Kara smiled.

"Near _eleven_." Sighing, Kara  _avoided_  eye contact, lest she look  _too_  hopeful. "I'm going to bed. Want to stay  _here?_ " Waving hands, abruptly looking at him,  _sheepishly,_  woman made  _face._  "Sleep. _Sleep._ "

She  _clarified_. Squeezing his shoulder, Goddess went into her bathroom, unfolding towel, pyjamas, grabbing bottle of shower gel, cocoa scent heartwarming, inducing  _fond_  memories.

* * *

_Kuai_  would return to his room, either retiring there, or here.

Kara  _wanted_  the _latter_  to happen, as she wished to ask him most  _personal_  question (in her mind,) gauge his  _reaction._

She hoped it  _would_  be  _positive..._

* * *

"Was wondering if we could  _connect_  our abilities, align  _frequencies_." Kara held _Amethyst Shard_  between fingers,  _moonlight_  reflecting onto face, sheets, pillow. " _Immensely_  personal, intimate,  _even_. Its  _entirely_  up to you."

_Blurting_  latter, Kuai chuckled under breath, retrieving  _Sapphire_  from pocket inside robes. It was  _warm_ , Kara's  _chilled_ , stark _contrast_  bizarre.

Holding it, outstretched hand, leader focused,  _primarily_  on gazing upon woman like she was  _divine_ , otherworldly being.

She may have been _deified_ , but that  _didn't_  come naturally with  _dignity._

Kuai made her _feel_  dignified.

She had to  _thank_  the man, find whatever way necessary to  _confirm_  gratitude.

* * *

Fibres left purple jewel, palm aglow, snaking,  _conjoining_  with deep blue, strings _wrapping_  around wrists, fingers,  _affirming_  bond, _securing_  faith, _trust_  unwavering, moment  _precious_ , stored away with  _gilded_  abandon.

Kuai  _wouldn't_  speak the words she longed for.

This was  _fine._ She knew,  _regardless_. The man did not  _tolerate_ , stick around people he  _didn't_  like.

* * *

_Cuddling,_  head nestled on chest, Kara's hair  _tickled_ , man finding himself  _unable_  to be phased. Soft thuds of heart  _lullaby_ , woman's eyelids fluttered, lashes hitting cheek.  _Own_  organ slowed, breathing growing _deeper,_  hands threading through hair lulling, _swooning_ , man beneath her decidedly  _lovely_  pillow.

Even if he ended up with _cramp_ , considerably  _viable,_  considering he _was_  ageing, Kuai wouldn't be _anywhere_  else, closing his eyes, knowing they were  _safe._

The business with Raiden's  _turn_ , whilst  _concerning_  didn't concern him,  _or_  Kara.

They would take _each_  day as it came,  _step_  by  _step_ , not step then  _leap_  into  _unknown_  waters.

They were not  _entirely_  unknown.

More,  _uncharted_ , as of  _yet..._


End file.
